


Loose strings

by eating_flowers



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Gay, Kink, Lancer - Freeform, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Some Fluff, jevil fucked up, jevil gets seam worked up after they leve he gets put in his place, m/m - Freeform, public sex kink, referenced abuse, spade king - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_flowers/pseuds/eating_flowers
Summary: Seam is feeling a bit pent up,Jevil decides to help but it proves difficult to keep calm when In front of others.





	1. Getting Settled

**Author's Note:**

> [ a bit of a taste and buildup so you can understand whats going on and why jevil might act the way he does in future chapters]

After the Lightner's have finished defeating the Spade King and befriended lancer,they persuaded the king to release all innocent prisoners who , he had to admit , had no good reason to be in there, were released. Though. When It came to the most menacing jester.,Jevil,.. It took some time for him to be proven innocent for his madness. The court ordeal consisted of an agreement that his lifelong friend and companion Seam, would have to keep Jevil tame from letting the incident happening again. Which Seam happily obliged. 

 

**Months** had passed..,

 

Seam had tried to get Jevil to eat,sleep,and dress normally after spending almost two entire centuries inside his lonely,twisted,and cruel freedom. It took time but he was improving,though Jevil couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy around Seam still apologising after what happened, and as always as patient Seam was,he kept calming him down and tried to help him cope with his sorrow and scars. Currently Jevil was getting dressed in the bedroom they shared,respectively of course. Seam was by the entrance of the seap setting up shop.That was until,..a loud 'CRASH!' was heard.

Quickly the cat leaped up on his feet and ran inside the seap going through the backdoor into their small home.He opened the door and peeked inside. Unfortunately the feline wasn't expecting at all the sight he was about to witness.

Of course during their lifetime together they've seen eachotger in all sorts of predicaments and situations. Though I guess you could say its been a while since the cat has seen the imp without any bearings covering the others body. It was.., a bit too much for Seam to handle.

Seam snapped out of his daydream and felt heat rise to his cheeks from Jevils yelp

"SEAM HELP HELP, I SEEM TO BE STUCK AT SUCH AN INCONVENIENT TIME TIME"

Seam walked over to jevil and his wrapping and mess of ribbons and silk. Jevil was getting dressed for the planned and needed performance he was going to attend. Lo, but the small jester has spoiled his lavishly dressed suit by tumbling and ripping up most of it just by the mere idea of trying to put it on and toying around with it.

Jevil had tried to help Seam untie himself from such a demise,but with his hands tied up together he fwlt so useless and helpless. As Seam had been unintertwining all the knots and holes his small friend had made, he greedily drinked in the mere sight of seeing his companion so utterly helpless and needy. It truly was a sight to witness. But alas, all good things come to an end. Once Jevil had been freed from his mess, he saw the time and ran a hand theough his soft white hair.

Why because of the mess Jevil would be late late! Jevil had to find another option,and quick quick! 

He looked at Seam,then at the clothing. An idea finally popped into his scrambled and fried mind. It would be risky,but it'd be worth a try. After all,something is better than nothing. Ain't it?

The imp asked seam if he could lend a few pieces of clothing that seam has outgrown. The elder cat shook his head in disappointment. "I'm sorry Jevil,but all the clothing that I've outgrown had been burned or taken away as to not clump and take up too much space". Jevil sighed and his head hung low in despair as he would have to let his audience down and notify that he wouldn't be at the performance today. Seam took note of the imps situation and decided to make the best of it.

"don't look so down, I'll try to make setting up shop fun for you"

Jevil felt his face heat up at the kind gesture, quickly fluttering,his eyes quickly darting anywhere else but seam.

"OH HOW KIND KIND, THAT ISN'T NECECARY! HEE HEE!!"

"it's a simple gesture,from one friend to another"

Thats when It struck Jevil hard, the term Seam used..,'friend' . Jevils glee was suddenly pushed down his chest as a strong weight seemed to settle within him. His guilt was oh ever strong. It felt so wrong , disgusting even , to be in love and treated like a fool drunk in the aura of his companion. Though he couldn't help it, the feelings were too strong to hide and found a way to physicalize themselves somehow no matter how hard he tried to hide them. 

Yet , Seam considered very few things in life valuable , and the fact that Jevil was one of those things was enough to make him smile again. 

"I SUPPOSE SO"

Seam walked towards the door and quickly found himself immersed in the store front. Jevil soon followed and opened the shops doors.

 


	2. Tugging Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seam feels a bit pent up while some customers visit so Jevils decides to help out
> 
> (Temporary WIP just posting for now so ao3 doesn't delete the chapter,edits will come as soon as I can so please do check in every couple of days)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter  
> If you're under 18 please leave , but if you decide to read please stop at the squiggly lines and leave the chapter completely

Once the small trinkets varying from small jars of darkcandy, to packages full of precious minerals delicately wrapped in gold ribbons and colorful assortments of wrapping paper were set up in their shelves, the seap was ready to open. Currently Jevil was holding a few small trinkets and stuffed animals of sorts and was going to plop them down into a small pile and organize them,hence a lack of anything better to do, but was stopped by Seam as he put his hands on the small imp and told him to put them away since they weren't for sale. 

"HOWCOME,IF THEY LOOK SO PRETTY PRETTY?"

"They're each unique and very important to me,I wouldn't favor others to purchase these."

"THEN WHY DOES DOES ONE OF THEM LOOK LIKE ME ME?"

",...How did you find that one?"

"IT WAS UNDER THE BED BED WHILE I WAS LOOKING FOR THE FOLDING FOLDING PAPER"

Seam grabbed the small doll that was similar to Jevil; It fit perfectly in his paw,the material was soft,and a small sliver of silk was used to make the dolls clothing. It seemed as if he had put more effort and precision in the doll compared to the others. Seam hushed Jevil to keep an eye on the Seaps entrance for any darkners or lightners that might pay a visit,then put the doll gently inside his coat pocket.

On the way to the seaps entrance Jevil mind was now oozing with questions,one thought leading to other unanswered questions. Why would Seam have a doll that looked like him? How long has Seam been doing this strange hobby? Though, the cat was an oddball himself which meant that hobbies like these might be normal to him,....right?

Suddenly snapping the train of thought,he gingerly put the other dolls down on one of their shared dressing drawers and placed the trinkets carefully above their shared wardrobe. Once his thoughts were reorganized and were starting to clear,something,or rather someone unexpected had shown up to the Seap. As he walked back towards the entrance he saw that the three lightners he had faced before, they looked nearly identical to last time, but it seem as if their attitudes were slightly different. The seeming leader of the group was looking through a jar of dark candy as the strange green one seemed to hunch over trying to observe and conversate with the other. Whilst the shark who had challenged him seemed to wait impatiently, stomping their foot lightly every so often, and it seemed he was caught peeking through the doorway as the dinosaur stared blankly yet expectantly at him. 

Jevil soon came out of the doorway separating the Seap and their cozy home with a smile,though as soon as he walked out from the door frame, the others seemed to stare at them for a long while. The silence was uncomfortable, Jevil wanted to say something to break this silence, but his mind went blank, scrambling for anything to say; oh how he could use Seams help to keep him safe and calm.

"Uhm,.how much are the dark candies again?"

Jevils mind eased at the break of the silence and relaxed his body a bit.

"UEE HEE HEE, WHERE ARE MY MANNERS? I'M JEVIL, BUT SEEING THAT YOU REMEMBER ME,I DON'T THINK ANY INTRODUCTIONS ARE NECESSARY, AND AS FOR YOUR QUESTION,THAT'LL BE 40 DARK DOLLARS"

The others seemed stunned by the prisoners-ehm,..jesters newfound manner, still keeping his chaotic ways, yet somewhat calmer and relaxed. Kris looked into their pocket and pulled out a fist full of dark dollars and slammed it onto the counter without flinching. Jevil jumped a bit at the sudden noise and almost hurridly grabbed two jars of darkcandy after counting the money and gently gave it to the group. 

"UEE HEE HEE, IS THAT ALL?"

Kris nodded and gave a small thumbs up and gestured for the others to leave, then once the group left the Seap Jevil felt as if he was being watched. Jevil turned around and saw Seam smiling leaning on the door frame. The cat had watched the entire scene from the shadows without making a sound,as Seam walked over to Jevil he planted a small kiss on his cheek. Jevil was sure he was daydreaming, as if he was walking on cotton candy clouds in those short seconds. His brain was frying and he felt his body heat up from the gesture of affection, he stood still in that spot stunned. Seam moved away and chuckled a bit at how quickly his friend had frozen and his continuing blush growing darker by the second.

Jevil looked at Seam with his amber eyes and soon jumped onto the feline peppering his face with small kisses as giggles filled the room.They were truly happy for those few moments,though everything seemed to become brighter and brighter as Jevils sight readjusted. A muffled voice was calling him out as he felt his body being violently shaken. That's when it hit him. He had dissociated for a few minutes,Seam had been desperately trying to grasp him back into reality,shaking his body to help him come back. 

"SEAM?WHATS GOING ON?"

Seam sighed at the relief that his friend had come back to his conscious and readjusted himself. They were outside the store front and it was moments before the lightners saw them, As Seam ushered the imp into the seap he sat down casually on his soft cushion and Jevil not wanting to be seen hid under the table. Seam questioned his action,but seeing how much terror filled his eyes once he came back to reality, he decided against it and let his peculiar friend hide under the table.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The seaps entrance door opened as the trio walked in. Oddly enough, they were doing the same maneuvers and having the same conversations just like he had in his 'daydream'.


End file.
